Cygnet
is this the real life? is this just fantasy ? caught in a landslide, no escape from reality open your eyes and see Cynget belongs to Bone. Don't steal anything on the page, or I'll send ten thousand giant hornets your way. i'm just a poor boy, i need no sympathy because i'm easy come, easy go little high, little low anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me In a nutshell What is a hybrid doing within the walls of the IceWing palace? One with no wings, no less. All she does is swim, an oddly graceful movement of deft claws, and peer into her crystalline, frigid pond. She constantly seems traumatized, depressed even, but still will speak to any that come near her. What an odd dragon... mama just killed a man put a gun again his head pulled my trigger, now he's dead mama, life had just begun and now I've gone and thrown it all away Appearance Being of SkyWing-IceWing heritage, Cygnet adopted the thin, deft frame of a SkyWing, but the size of an IceWing. She stands a little bit on the tall side, with long, thin legs that make up the vast majority of her height. Her claws aren't thick like an IceWing, instead, being adapted to mountain terrain. Cygnet also has a slight belly due to being well fed in the palace. The weirdest part about her, though, is the lack of wings, something that sets her apart from most. No one really knows if it's a genetic error or if her wings were actually sliced off, but her scales leave no trace of wings once being there. mama, ooo, didn't mean to make you cry if I'm not back again this time tomorrow carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters too late, my time has come sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time History In the outskirts of the IceWing Kingdom, a bloodbath was going on. The SkyWings, led by their valiant captain, Makalu, tore into the IceWing army. The battle seemed to dip in terms of the "winner", as frost and fire blasted in all directions. This was hell. Dragons wept over their comrades as they moaned over their own injuries. At one point, it seemed as if the SkyWings had completely taken this battle, but then, a pale grey IceWing, completely unmarred, came out of the Great Ice Wall out of nowhere and shot down three SkyWings with her bow, finishing them with frostbreath. This was Immaculate, the queen's niece and the most renowned hunter in the land. And Makalu couldn't stop staring. He watched as she flew off gracefully, shifting with the air thermals, and even doing a spin mid-air Making sure his comrades didn't notice, Makalu snuck off cunningly, making his way to a huge tent pitched out in front of the IceWing territory. Peeking inside with his sparkling amber eyes, he saw her, reclined at a table, with a plateful of dates and olives in front of her. A SandWing ally carefully threaded beads of various shades of brown on her blue-tinged horns. Eyes twinkling, she licked the SkyWing blood off of her hands and smiled menacingly. WILL FINISH WHEN I HAVE TIME Category:IceWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Content (BoneTheSandwing) Category:Characters